candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 181
| candies = | spaces = 55 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 180 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 182 | nexttype = Timed }} WHAT DIFFICULTY SHOULD LEVEL 181 BE? VOTE AT LEVEL 181 POLL! Level 181 is the eleventh level in Cupcake Circus and the forty-seventh ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 cherries and score at least 20,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. It is an extremely hated level, and is available to be voted as one of the hardest level in the game. Difficulty *The level design is similar to level 95, with two islands. However, the two islands consist of three-layer and four-layer icing, which make this level Insanely Hard. *The ingredient column is not connected to the main part of board, and the only way break the icing is to make horizontally striped candies or their combinations. *The main part of the board is not wide enough to make striped candies easily. Stars Strategy *There is only one way to pass this level - the hardcore way. After making room for the main board area, keep on blasting horizontal stripes into the icing. Wrapped candies are useful, as they can be mixed with striped candies, including the vertical ones, which help significantly in this level. A color bomb only helps indirectly in terms of reducing colours for a better chance to make special candies, or making a color bomb + striped candy combo. *In short, assuming all striped candies are placed correctly and set off, there are a total of 14 hits needed to bring down the ingredients. (wrapped candy + striped candy combo counts as 3) The icing on both sides have the following layers: 3-4-4-3 (top to bottom). *If you are lucky and get a color bomb and have no strategic way of detonating it, consider making a horizontal switch as any striped candies created by cascading will be horizontal. Trivia *This used to be the second level in Hell's Cluster. *This is one of the game's hardest and most hated levels. It is one of the hardest ingredient levels in the whole game. This isn't quite as notorious as the original level 147, but it isn't that far off in difficulty. *It is known as one of the Candy Crush's hardest levels, and the hardest ingredient drop level according to the wiki, and the probably hardest level of Hell's Cluster. *This is one of the most hated levels in the game. In YouTube videos which show how to pass this level, almost every comment consists of foul language concerning on this level's difficulty. *This level had been voted the third hardest level in the game just before level 500 was introduced, only to be under the original level 147, and level 350. However, with increased accessibility of the poll from other levels, its rank has dropped. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Cupcake Circus levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Insanely hard levels